In a motor vehicle having a power transmission powered by an automotive engine through a fluid coupling or a torque converter, it is usual to equip the vehicle with a parking brake mechanism which is capable of anchoring the output shaft of the transmission when secure parking of the vehicle is required. However, conventional parking brake mechanisms of the type mentioned above are bulky due to their complicated constructions requiring relatively big mounting spaces in the transmission. This means that the entire construction of the transmission becomes large.